The use of neck protecting devices by athletes such as football players is common. The conventional neck protective device comprises a U-shaped, cylindrical pad of resilient material which embraces the neck of the wearer and has its central section adapted to bear against the back of the person's neck, the central section terminating in two arms which extend forwardly and downwardly over the chest of the person. The terminal ends of the arm conventionally are fastened to a shoulder pad harness, a vest, or some other piece of equipment worn by the person.
One problem associated with a neck protective device which is secured to some other piece of equipment or garment is that such other piece of equipment or garment is capable of shifting its position on the wearer's body, thereby inevitably causing shifting of the neck protective device as well. Under these circumstances it sometimes happens that the neck protective device shifts its position to one that offers less protection at the very time maximum protection is needed.
Another disadvantage of currently available neck protective devices is that they are not as adjustable as is desirable. That is, it is desirable to be able to vary the radius of curvature of the neck embracing pad to accommodate different size persons. It also is desirable to make other adjustment to accommodate persons of different height. The known neck protective devices, however, do not possess these characteristics.
An object of this invention is to provide a neck protective device which overcomes the disadvantages referred to above.